Joseph "Joe" Malone
Joseph "Joe" Malone was an agent in the CCSCIA and the veteran of many battles during his career there. Early Life Joseph Malone was born on 2380 July 16th on the planet of Paradise IV, known for it's beaches and warm climate. When he went to school, he was often bullied by his fellow students, however he was not one to give up without giving his enemies something to think about. One story goes that when during his middle school, he was beaten up by someone for refusing to give him his lunch money. A few days later the person who assaulted him earlier found embarrassing videos of himself being shown across the school and many of his accounts on social media sites hacked by a "mysterious entity." He was completely shocked and humiliated and had his suspicions on Joseph, however he wasn't able to pin anything on him. Once the cold war between the Helghast and the C.C.C. started, he chose to enlist in the CCSCIA and put his skills in hacking to better use, seeing how great he felt things in his world is and not wanting it to go away because of a possible Helghast invasion, as well as wanting to protect his family. CCSCIA Career Malone joined the CCSCIA during the later years of the cold war, knowing the full extent of the Helghast menace and wanting to protect his family from the Helghast and for the action. He became a member of the elite Armed Forces division of the CCSCIA and fought in the Shadow Wars during their hunt of the Najenmik, fighting the Najenmik in many locations across C.C.C. territory. He is also an excellent hacker, and is the only individual up to date to have been able to hack a Najenmik database, acquiring more locations for the CCSCIA to attack. Eventually, as the fight on the front lines began to heat up, many of the Najenmik packed and left to fight in the front. Eventually, Malone had some leave before he was to be sent against the Helghast once more. Recruited by Corde: 2415 While Malone was waking up and going down the stairs of his house, he was caught completely unaware by none other than Corde Detrick, who desired to recruit him to his mission, Operation: Daybreak. Malone's eyes widen in surprise, "Well, I'll be damned, if it isn't the infamous Corde Detrick. You fit the description. Well, you found me, and unarmed too, if you're going to kill me you might as well get it over with". Corde smiles, "Having a bad day Jimmy?" "Seeing as I've got a hig bastard breaking into my house the one day I had off, yes, you could say that." "Hm, well, I'm recruiting you for a mission to end the war, so you can relax." Malone chuckles. "A hig that desires peace? Well there's a first." After cutting a sandwich with one of his arm blades "Oh, you'll find that I am quite full of surprises. Want a sandwich?" Realizing that he isn't going to be killed or interrogated he takes a seat. "Sure, so how exactly do you plan to end the war? Our two nations aren't exactly ready to shake hands and call it a day." Corde takes a bite from his sandwich before continuing. "Easy, by giving them a battle so horrible, and so terribly costly to both sides, that they want nothing to do with war ever again." "That seems like a pretty heavy price to pay for this 'peace' you speak of. These men have families, you know." "If they don't die in this battle, they'll just die in another one later in the war." Malone sighs with a slight frown on his face. "As much as I despise saying it, you are right. Malone's expression becomes one of confusion and curiosity. But why choose me out of everyone in this war? We've both killed many of each other's kind. It would be more practical to have an ally than a former enemy." Corde says, "Because I need people more interested in ending the war with every nation on equal terms, rather than in favor of one nation." Malone realizes what his plan is. Maybe this Corde wasn't being so unreasonable after all, even if his plan was He replies, "So you want to make it so that one side doesn't rise over the other. It goes against a lot of what I originally joined up and fought for, but I suppose at this point I don't see a realistic option that's any better." The Helghast have already taken over a good portion of C.C.C. territory. How are they going to find a solution for that problem without conflict?" "We'll leave that to the negotiators, after the battle." Malone paused for a moment, and then decided that he really didn't have much of a choice in the matter. "Well, despite my misgivings about this, I'm in, but I assume it's more than just the two of us, right?" "Follow me new friend." He says as the Veil uncloaks. Wolfpack Career Malone went to live, at least temporarily, at the Wolfpack's base, known as Fort Frieden. He became their tech specialist and hacker. Although he is a decent fighter he usually serves a support role, hacking into enemy databases and jamming their systems with viruses and bugs he created in his spare time. Now that he had access to more resources and time within the wolfpack, he also created different pieces of equipment attached to his armor he could use when he is in battle, including jammers for homing rocket systems, decoys which he got from Corde's cybernetic enhancements, and a small mini turret to distract enemies, among a few more. After finding out about their betrayal, he put the devices he built in his spare time to good use, using them to defend their base from a Helghast attack. End of the War "I guess it had to be done. Everything sounds like it's getting better, with the 3 factions actually getting along with each other for once. Shit, maybe I'm just trying to find some way of rationalizing what we did, to justify it. How does a person justify genocide as a whole anyway? Maybe they were right, we are terrorists. The outcome might have worked in our favor, but it still doesn't change the facts. But then, it's only an extension of what we were already doing, killing people to balance out the war, how were we any better then? Only difference is that we did it to everybody. Even if I wasn't the direct reason all of this happened, I still feel a responsibility. Well, it wasn't the happy ending fairy tale we hoped for, but whatever we were expecting, the war's over now. So I guess we can take some sort of consolation in that." -Malone in his recorded journal, after the war. After an extremely heated and tense argument with Corde, Malone left the wolfpack as soon as the Veil stopped at a planet, buying himself a small ship to leave the system and most of the wolfpack for that matter. He had time to reflect on all the things that they did. All of their adventures, setbacks, accomplishments, and the eventual genocide that was created. He had very mixed feelings about what they did, and hearing the strange mixture of both good and bad news, the return of peace and the celebrations, and the billions of soldiers and civilians dead, many by the wolfpack's hand. He moved to a planet far away from the 3 factions, knowing he could never return to the C.C.C., as he was labelled a deserter. He moved to a fringe world far away from the 3 factions. Characteristics Malone usually wears lighter armor and is a talented hacker and technician, being able to hack into many highly secure mainframes. and is also proficient with assault and sniper rifles. He uses his talent as a technician to his advantage often outside of the battlefield, creating new hacking tools and additional modifications to his armor as a hobby. He is quick to understand his surroundings and he is fearless and calm, casual even, when in danger. One of his main characteristics is his near-insatiable curiosity, that has governed his career path since he was a child. This is part of why he had such a passion for hacking into files and finding classified information, which only added to the thrill for him. On rare occasions he has a tendency to abuse his abilities as a hacker for his own amusement, but only towards those he truly has hatred for. He can also have an obnoxious sense of humor. As his main motivation in joining the CCSCIA was to protect those he cares about, such as friends and family, he is very protective of them. By the time Corde offers him a chance to join the wolfpack, he had already been somewhat disillusioned with the war, feeling that it wasn't amounting to anything for either side. Once he left his career in the wolfpack, he felt a strong hatred for Corde and what he did, however, he was smart enough to know there wasn't much he could do about it, and that more conflict would be pointless. However, later on, realizing just how much damage the war did and how much more it could have caused, he slowly grew indifferent to Corde. He grew more pessimistic as a result of the things he'd seen, however he had ultimately decided that it had to be done. Category:Fan Made Characters